Aprendiendo A Vivir Sin Ti
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: One-Shot. Aprender a vivir sin alguien es complicado, más si es tu mejor amigo que ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que no te juzga por lo que haces y que hace lo que sea por tu bienestar. Aún peor si lo amas en silencio...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es completamente mía. Primero lo escribí como una historia que no tenía nada que ver con el Fandom, y después de publicarla en FictionPress he decidido adaptarla para Twilight.

Link historia original: _www(punto)fictionpress(punto)com(barra)s/3075704/1/Aprendiendo-A-Vivir-Sin-Ti_

* * *

**Es una historia completamente original. No permito copias parciales y/o totales sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

_**Aprendiendo A Vivir Sin Ti**_

Los medicamentos que tomaba casi todo el tiempo, no evitaban ni controlaban su enfermedad, solo "dormían" los síntomas. Llevaba un largo tiempo en esta condición, empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba, pero desde el inicio se había negado a tomar las quimioterapias.

Estaba harto de tomar esas medicinas oralmente todo el tiempo. Lo hacían sentirse más enfermo. Afortunadamente, mañana sería el día en el cual entraría al hospital. Su salud estaba en terrible peligro y necesitaba ser monitoreado por médicos todo el tiempo.

Debió haber sido internado hace tres días, puesto a que su condición era la peor, pero él quería terminar la secundaría y poder despedirse de todos sus amigos y compañeros sin la necesidad de que lo vieran con lástima por su condición o dolor por lo inminente. Igual, desde que le dieron la noticia, le faltaban dos días para terminar el último grado y "ser libre", como muchos de sus amigos dirían.

Durante sus dieciocho años nunca había entendido que cuando no apreciabas algo, te lo quitaban, antes de que siquiera lo pudieras probar de nuevo. Y él había despreciado muchas cosas, que dentro de poco, le serían arrebatadas.

Despreció el estudio, la familia, y muchas cosas más, pero sobre todas ellas estaba el amor.

Durante prácticamente toda su vida lo tuvo justo al frente de las narices, pero se negaba a verlo. Se negaba a sentirlo, porque según sus palabras tiempo atrás, "el amor es una estupidez que no sirve para nada, solo te jode más." Siempre veía esa amistad de esa manera: una simple, pero grande amistad. Solo a unos días de lo inminente se dio cuenta de ello, pero era tarde. Ella no estaba para él, de la misma manera en la cual él no estuvo nunca para ella.

Hoy saldría con todos sus amigos, incluyéndola. Disfrutaría de su última noche con ellos y tendría un lindo recuerdo consigo. Se irían de rumba para "celebrar" que ya se había acabado la "tortura" llamada secundaría, que los perseguía durante más de once años.

En el bar se la pasaron bailando, riendo, tomando y siendo felices. El olvidó por completo de su enfermedad. Se sentía libre por primera vez y no permitiría que los planes se dañaran por culpa de lo que tenía.

Casi dos horas después de haber llegado al bar, el decidió salir a caminar en la playa, pero decidió que se la llevaría consigo. Necesitaba estar a solas con ella un momento y hablar.

En silencio, se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron junto al auto. Empezaron a caminar hacía la orilla, disfrutando del paisaje que tenían justo al frente de ellos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua chocar con algunas rocas y con la arena, y el sonido del viento soplando fuerte.

Ella vestía un hermoso vestido azul rey, que a la luz de la luna, contrastaba con el mar. El viento removía sus dorados chocolate libremente.

Él no podía apartar la mirada de una criatura tan bella. Era su mejor amiga, y la amaba. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Después de tantos años de cariño, se dio cuenta de que ese cariño no era solo de amistad, sino de algo más.

Agarró su mano y entrelazaron los dedos. Ella no se inmutó ni molestó. Él tiró de ella y la atrajo hacía si, y empezaron a caminar.

El momento era de lo más romántico. De hecho, era el lugar perfecto para decirle que la amaba, y que siempre lo había hecho. Se molestó consigo mismo por pensar eso. Ella era feliz con su novio, Jacob, y no podía arruinarle su felicidad por ser egoísta.

— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos respecto a la universidad? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió la cabeza. Había un atisbo de confusión en su semblante.

— ¿Por qué no querías que estudiara tan lejos de ti?—preguntó curioso.

—Pues, eres mi mejor amigo. No me gustaría que estuvieras tan lejos, porque nunca te vería y no te tendría a mi lado…—respondió suavemente.

A él le basto esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué harás esta semana?—preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Supongo que hablar con Alice y hacer algo. No tengo planes ni nada. Solo quiero descansar—.

Él lo pensó durante un momento.

—Te propongo un reto. Si ganas, estudiaré en la misma universidad que tú, pero si no…—dejó un espacio para darle suspenso, y ella esperó pacientemente —estudiaré en un país muy lejos de aquí—.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

— ¿Cuál es el reto?—preguntó insegura. Ella apostaba a que era algo completamente difícil, porque él no quería estudiar allí.

—Te quedaras sin comunicación alguna durante toda la semana. No hablaras con nadie por teléfono. No chatearas. No te mandaras mensajes con nadie, ni emails ni nada parecido. Tampoco verás a nadie—.

Se mordió el labio y lo pensó por un momento. Aún lo quería a su lado, porque era la única persona que la escuchaba y no la juzgaba. Era su único verdadero amigo, y el que estuviera lejos, la idea le resultaba dolorosa…

—Acepto— Él sonrió. —Pero, empiezo mañana apenas me levante…

—Hecho.

Caminaron hacía el auto, y él la llevó hasta su casa. Antes de que ella saliera del auto, él la atrajo hacía si, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Respiró su dulce esencia. Le dio un beso en la coronilla, luego en la frente y más tarde en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros y susurro:

—No te veré hasta dentro de una semana—. _De hecho, no lo volveré a hacer_ se dijo internamente.

Ella entendió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se despidió y salió. Lo extrañaría durante esa semana, pero lo haría para que él estuviera cerca de ella.

Una semana había estado la chica incomunicada. No había respondido ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada y no había salido de su casa. Le había costado mucho, pero ella sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Al principio de la semana, todos sus familiares y amigos más cercanos sabían que ella solo se quería relajar y quedar en casa después de terminar la escuela, sola, por lo que no la molestaron, pero Alice, Jacob, sus padres, y casi todo el mundo la estuvo llamando y tratando de contactar durante los últimos dos días de esa semana. Nadie había ido a la casa, pero era extraño que la contactaran tanto sabiendo que no hablaría por la semana, aunque no le prestó mayor importancia.

Apenas su semana terminó, salió corriendo hacia la casa de él. Quería que fuera el primero con el cual hablaría después de una semana.

Llego a la casa y tocó la puerta. Nadie abría. Y se extraño más cuando noto que el lugar estaba un poco lúgubre y solitario. Decidió ir a la casa de Alice, y averiguar qué pasaba.

Cuando llegó, Alice le empezó a gritar y preguntarle donde estaba. Luego de unos minutos ella le explicó la apuesta que tuvo con él, y Alice sollozó fuertemente y empezó a llorar.

La chica le pregunto qué pasaba, pero ella no respondió. Alice tomó su celular y escribió algo en el.

Alice no había dicho ni una sola palabra después, pero las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. La chica, angustiada por su amiga, le apoyo silenciosamente sin entender mucho de la situación.

Más tarde aparecieron los padres de él. Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera hablar, la madre, con ojos llorosos, le entrego una carta.

_Amiga mía. Lamento no haber tenido las agallas suficientes para habértelo dicho en la cara, pero te amo. Siempre lo hice, pero nunca lo acepte. Debí habértelo dicho en la playa, aquella noche, pero no quería arruinar todo._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque lograste la apuesta y te felicito complemente. ¿Fue duro cierto? Bueno, ahora aprendiste a vivir sin personas durante una semana, pero especialmente, aprendiste a vivir sin mí._

_Hace tiempo estoy enfermo, pero nunca lo dije para no perturbarte. Espero me perdones por esto, pero lo hice por tu bien y por mi tranquilidad…_

_Me he ido dejando solo recuerdos felices en tu memoria en los cuales tú y yo estábamos sanos y ávidos por vivir, sin ningún recuerdo doloroso en el cual este demacrado, débil y al borde de la muerte. Me he ido sin memorias dolorosas que te perseguirían por toda la vida. _

_T e puedo asegurar que no estoy triste. Estoy feliz porque estarás bien. Estarás viva y eso es lo que me importa._

_Te juro que me iré con tu sonrisa en mi mente, tu aroma en mi olfato, tu risa en mis oídos y tu contacto impregnado en mi piel. Tu felicidad y tranquilidad me acompañarán durante el corto camino que me queda._

_No estaré a tu lado físicamente, pero haré hasta lo imposible para acompañarte y cuidarte, sin importar donde esté._

_Yo ya no estoy, preciosa, y ahora vivirás sin mí. Te ruego que lo intentes y logres._

_Mucha fuerza, mi hermosa Bella. Sé que lo lograrás…_

_Te ama, _

_Edward._

-Murió de un cáncer terminal hace dos días- dijo Alice suavemente, aún con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas que se derramaban una tras otra.

Bella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Perdió sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Su mente corrió, abandonando el cuerpo en el piso de la casa de su mejor amiga. De repente, ella se encontraba con él, en la playa, esa noche. Las horas pasaban y ellos seguían allí y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que nunca saldría de aquel lugar y estaba feliz por eso.

* * *

**_Se que me he demorado mucho en publicar algo o actualizar, pero estuve de viaje, tuve unos problemas de ojos y no pude ver nada por varios día porque necesité gafas, entre a estudiar después de 6 meses sin hacerlo, el caso, muchas cosas pasaron que impidieron que cumpliera mi compromiso de actualizar 'La Doncella de Piedra' y que escribiera otras cosas... Me siento muy mal y espero me perdonen._**

**_Como mencioné arriba, la historia es original y no la escribí para el fanfom, pero me pareció justo compartirla con ustedes y volverla parte del fandom. Espero les guste mucho._**

**_Un beso y un abrazo,_**

**_Dani._**


End file.
